


The Last Box

by RadioactiveRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Brief mentions of Destiel, Especially When it Involves Gabriel, Established Sabriel relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, It's Not Easy, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveRose/pseuds/RadioactiveRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel have been dating for eight months now, Spending almost every single day together, it’s more likely to find Gabriel at Sam’s place than his own, because honestly Sam is his home. Wherever he is, so is Gabriel.<br/>Sam reflect on the last four years of his life and all the changes it has brought him, good and bad. </p><p>This is an AU where life is normal, completely utterly boring and normal. Well, as boring as things can get when you're dating Gabriel Novak. </p><p>Please do enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Box

The events of the past four years could never have been predicted by Sam Winchester, because if he was sure of anything these days it’s that he could have never pictured himself with anyone but Jessica Moore. 

Jessica; everything a guy could ask for, or want. She was smart, first and foremost and that was what threw most people, because that’s certainly not what they’re thinking of when they first see her. No, like most, Sam had seen her weaving through the libraries many shelves a stack of books in her hands, and he had stopped at that moment to appreciate just how beautiful she was. 

He stumbled over the words, asking Jessica out was no easy feat to accomplish. He’d actually fiddled with the loose string on his jacket, until she had decided to help him out and just said yes, rattled off a time and a place and slipped him her number. That was a great day, a fantastic day really, Sam had practically floated around in a euphoric state.

The much anticipated date came and went, and they met again every Friday for a month, then they took the next step. Realizing, maybe they’d want to see eachother every day, even if it was fleeting moments before they both had to run off to separate jobs. Though everything was short lived; the one day he wasn’t home was the day someone broke in.

As he turned into the driveway he could tell that something wasn’t right, and he had been the one to find Jess. It had taken him so long to get over it, approximately two years. His brother made him move in with him, and Sam didn’t mind. He didn’t want to be alone, although it turned out to be a moot point since Dean worked at Bobby’s Garage until late at night. 

Two years after that night had cast a shadow over his life, something amazing happened. It was supposed to be just any other Saturday for him and Dean, grab a bite to eat and then head back for a movie marathon. But, Dean called about a quarter to four and said he wouldn’t be able to make it. Sam did what any 24 year old with no life would do on a Saturday, he went to the bookstore down the street. 

The smell of freshly ground coffee was there to greet him as soon as he opened the doors, walking past the cozy coffee shop that was built into the medium sized bookstore. He had been a regular customer of for at least two months now it was easy for him to get lost in the numerous shelves in the store, but unlike all the other days this one in particular was the day he met Gabriel Novak. 

It was a moment he knew he wouldn’t soon forget; their first encounter was in-between two particularly cramped shelves. Sam saw a short man about 5’7, yes that was short to Sam who must have been at least 6’2, who was trying desperately to reach up and get a book that was just inches from his grasp. Sam paused a moment, looking the man up and down. He had semi-long brown hair that was neatly combed back, for his short stature he seemed in good shape as his shirt drifted up and exposed some of his tanned skin and what looked to be the beginnings of a tattoo creeping down the waist band of his jeans. Upon stepping closer and grasping the book the other man had been trying to reach for Sam realized that there was a faint smell of chocolate and mint, looking down and handing the book over to the shorter man his eyes were now locked on the man’s eyes of which he hadn’t yet seen, his eyes were a soft honey color, but under the glare of the lights he saw how they became richer and more golden than honey. 

“Thanks.” The man had said, accepting the book Sam had held out to him, nodding he introduced himself mainly for the simple fact that he wanted to know this strangers name. “Gabriel, they call me Gabriel.” The man, Gabriel, had remarked leaving Sam with a stupid grin on his face. They got to talking after that, exchanging phone numbers when they realized how late it was. The next month was filled with calls and texts and emails, movie nights and dives although sometimes they’d go to a nicer restaurant but they liked the calmer ambiance. 

After about four months of the same pattern, and the growth of that feeling in Sam’s stomach that did flips every time Gabriel was in a room with him. Of course, the second greatest night of Sam’s life was when the cautious stare Gabriel had given him as they sat in the back of the movie theatre turned into something more, giving him a sideways glance was one thing, but looking to meet his gaze and leaning closer and closer until their mouths slid into place.

Sam can still remember their first kiss, it was chaste yes, but with so much feeling that Sam felt as if he would burst. Gabriel’s hot breath mixing along with his as tongues were added to the mix, breaking apart for air and losing that contact left both of them panting, foreheads touching lightly as Sam reached over, entwining their fingers and smiling like the happiest person in the world.

It was hard to think that was all two years ago, he and Gabriel had been dating for a long while now, and everything was great, everyone was happy. Surprisingly, when Sam and Gabriel had decided to introduce Dean and Castiel (Gabriel’s younger brother) it had turned out that they were already very well acquainted, Cas had needed some work done on his car and Dean had been given the job, needless to say Dean knew he was screwed as soon as he saw Castiel’s brilliant blue eyes gazing at him. 

“Lost in thought Sammy?” he turned to find Gabriel standing in the doorway, a box in hand. He smiled and nodded, no one knew him as well as Gabriel. Making his way over he took the too heavy box from Gabriel, “Last one?” 

“Last one.” 

Five minutes after all the unpacking was finally done, Sam handed Gabriel a picture frame showing them sitting on a bench in some park overflowing with flowers and trees. As Gabriel sat the frame on the table next to the sofa, he glanced up at Sam getting up on his tip toes to kiss him lightly.

“Looks like that’s it then, all moved in.” ready to start our lives with eachother; was what they were both thinking. Content and a bit tired, they stood in the middle of their apartment looking out the high windows at the city that was still wide awake outside, the lights casting dots of color over the window. “I would say ‘home sweet home’.” Sam stated, “But, you are my home.” It was a saying that they had adopted as something that held meaning to the both of them, once hearing that ‘home is where the heart is’ they had simultaneously looked at eachother and just knew.

That they’d be spending the rest of their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this story wasn't that long and took me about a day, I still feel that this was almost as fun to write as the Mor/Mor that I posted earlier. I hope you all enjoyed and thank you for reading~


End file.
